About Rukia
by Capung
Summary: Kau tahu apa tentang Rukia? Dia bagaikan bidadari mungil yang bercahaya. Apakah ini yang membuatku menjadi tak berdaya di hadapannnya? M for save.


Spoiler warning: bila ada kesamaan fic dengan yang lain (kecuali tokohnya), berarti kita sehati! (fic tidak murni pemikiran sendiri) AU, OOC (mungkinkah?), typo(s) hinggap di jendela, oneshot, plotless (mungkinkah?), M for save.

Bukan fic pertama dan saya author sudah lama (di akun yang pertama) nimbrung di ffn meski sudah menghapus beberapa fic. Ini cuma khusus buat 'm'acem-'m'acem. wkwkwkwk...

About Rukia

by Capung (Kita Aizawa)

Bleach = T.K. (Tite Kubo)

.

.

.

"Ichigo, bersikap wajarlah di depan gadis. Atau kau ingin jadi perjaka tua!"

"Kaasan, kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Aku malu."

Ibuku selalu aneh. Seperti ayahku, hanya saja ibuku tidak terlalu ekstrem. Ayah ibu sedang menyiapkan pesta malam untuk merayakan kedatangan kami di rumah baru. Yuzu dan Karin—kedua adikku yang kembar—benar-benar serius menata hiasan di setiap sudut ruangan. Aku? Lebih baik tidur saja.

Malam itu pun tiba. Aku sudah rapi dengan pakaian formal pesta. Ibuku menyambut hangat para undangan yang memasuki rumah baru kami. Ayahku sedang berakrab dengan seorang pria yang berambut panjang. Dia terlihat bangsawan. Aku hanya duduk di sofa, menatap bosan pada pesta ini.

Sebelum pesta malam itu datang, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis manapun. Tapi, ketika gadis berambut hitam itu melintasiku, biasa saja. Namun rasanya aku penasaran sekali. Dia seperti mengabaikanku. Lain daripada para gadis yang selalu mengagumiku walau hanya menatapku. Sejak itu, aku membuntutinya.

Kau tahu apa tentang Rukia? Apa yang kutahu hanya penampilannya saja. Kesan pertama pertama kali bertemu, seolah ingin memetik buah yang terlihat enak dari pohonnya. Penasaran sungguh mendebarkan hati. Terlihat menarik hati senyum cerianya. Serasa seperti pencuri saat menatap mata indahnya. Violetnya begitu anggun mengalahkan emas dan berlian.

Rukia, sungguh kau indah sesuai dengan namamu. Kau bercahaya walau matahari mengalahkan sinarmu. Namun di mataku, pribadimu lebih bersinar dibanding matahari. Kau bagai dewi cahaya. Bayanganmu melompati logika dan perasaanku.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Bagiku, dia terlihat biasa. Aku hanya mengaguminya. Meski dia pendek, dia bagaikan bidadari mungil yang selalu menghadirkan kegembiraan. Lihat saja! Senyumnya saja sudah membuatku melayang.

Aku berusaha berbicara padamu. Meski tubuhku seperti habis lari 7 keliling dunia, aku tetap berusaha tampil sempurna di matamu. Aku tak tahu pasti seperti apa pria yang bisa melekat di hatimu.

Kau tertawa ringan. Senyummu merekah melihatku grogi. Apa aku memiliki keahlian sebagai komedian?

"Ichigo." Pertama kalinya bibirmu mengucap namaku. Bukan nama keluargaku, tapi kau berani-beraninya memanggil nama kecilku. Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku merasa terkena serangan jantung. Bibirmu terlihat menggairahkan hanya dengan "Ichigo". Tadinya aku khawatir kau akan mengejekku, tapi kau berkata, "Berarti kau pelindung."

Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang juga. Kesan kedua sejak berbicara denganmu, seolah aku tidak menyesal memakan buah itu. Sungguh nikmat dan ramah di lidah, seperti Rukia. Kita berbincang cukup banyak dan kau selalu menghadirkan kegembiraan meskipun topik beralih rasa duka. Kau benar-benar cahaya, menghangatkan logika dan perasaanku.

Semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu. Bahkan saat mandi aku selalu membayangkanmu menemaniku dalam bak mandi. Baiklah kuakui aku telah jatuh cinta. Semoga aku terjatuh dengan bahagia. Tapi kenapa aku sampai berpikir mandi bersama? Semesum itukah aku? Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku pria dan itu wajar. Ingat! WAJAR! Kecuali sampai tahap... ehem! Kalian tentunya pasti tahu.

Hari terus berlalu dan aku semakin mengenal Rukia. Walau rasanya nikmat di lidah, tapi ternyata buah itu memiliki kekurangan, seperti Rukia. Dia tidak sempurna dan aku memaklumi. Dia pendek, manja saat-saat tertentu, keras kepala, dan tukang marah. Tapi dia semakin manis saja. Ayolah, ini sangat wajar mengatakannya manis karena aku tergila-gila padanya!

Juga mencintainya. Seperti pelajaran matematika, dia begitu sulit dimengerti jika tidak pernah memahami rumusnya. Tapi akan sangat mudah memahaminya bila aku semakin banyak menjawab perasaannya. Dan itu butuh logika. Dan aku mulai menghafalkan rasa itu.

Sekarang, kata orang kami bagaikan beauty and the beast. HEI!

"Kau lucu!" Aku sangat menyukai di saat dia memelukku dari samping. Rasanya seperti sahabat, mengerti aku dan memahami aku. Tapi aku belum melancarkan serangan terakhir. Siap-siap, pemirsa (?)! Aku melepaskan tangannya, lalu berjalan menjauhinya namun masih sejajar.

"Ichigo, kau kenapa?" Aku tersenyum manis mendengar nada pertanyaannya. Imut, seperti dia.

"Rukia," panggilku pelan. "Tan 90° sama dengan tidak terhingga. Kau tahu maksudku, Rukia?" Aku menatapnya meski berjauhan. Kulihat dia menggelengkan kepala. Kau bodoh atau apa? Oh, tentu saja! Dia mana mengerti. Malam semakin larut. Lebih baik kupercepat saja.

Aku menghela nafas. Dengan segenap jiwa raga, kuucapkan, "Kau cintaku yang tak terbatas. Kau melenyapkan dahagaku padamu. Aku mencintai—Hei!" Rukia memelukku erat sampai aku merasa tersedak. Kulitku merasakan bajuku basah. Dia pasti menangis. Kau bahagia, Rukia?

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. Violetnya berlinang air mata. Menatapku sekilas, lalu menutup akses mataku memandang violetnya. Tiba-tiba saja, bibirku serasa ditambal. Dia semakin ganas menciumku.

"Ichigo, aku mencintaimu." Lalu kembali menciumku semakin inti.

-kita-

Silau! Itukah kesan pertama saat bangun pagi? Jendela terbuka lebar dan... Aku di mana? Abaikan saja! Yang jelas, sudah pasti aku terdampar indah di hotel. Tangan kiriku meraba tempat tidur. Eh, ada yang hilang! Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan menemukan Rukia 1 cm di depanku.

"Huaaa... KYAAAAA...!" Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Pantatku mendarat mulus di atas karpet. Mataku melontarkan rasa kesal pada Rukia. Dia hanya tertawa sambil merangkak. Saat dia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, aku baru sadar dia telanjang.

"Wajahmu strawberi, Strawberi-kun! Hihihi..." Rukia! Jangan panggil aku "Strawberi"!

Aku berlutut di depan tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi biksu atas "perang cinta" aku dan dia. Mata violetnya menatap kagum padaku.

"J-jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau seksi, Ichigo!" Dia merebahkan tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa melihat ukiran indah ciptaan Tuhan. Aku sadar telah menelan ludah. Hasratku seperti tumbuh lagi. Membakar logikaku, membara perasaanku.

"Atau kau ingin lagi, Ichi-kun?"

"A-apa? Tapi, kakakmu?"

-kita-

: owari :

*jedukin kepala ke pohon kelapa* Adoh! Napa aku malah buat ginian! Maaf masih jelek begini. Hueee...

Terima kasih sudah baca, minna-san! Jangan lupa review! Review kalian sangat berarti bagiku.


End file.
